Danielle the black horse in the saddle club dimension
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle was walking home from basketball practice when she sees her creator come out of her house. Danielle runs into her house and sees the bodies of her family. I can't stay here so I called upon the ancient world to turn me into my horse form said Danielle. The spell works, Danielle becomes a black horse with blue eyes but it opens a portal into the saddle club dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the story idea.**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN:DANIELLE WILL REMAIN AS A HORSE!**

 **AN: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY LINE CROSSOVER WITH SADDLE CLUB, IT MIGHT SUCK SORRY**

chapter one: a new life

Danielle was walking home from basketball practice when she sees her creator come out of her house. Danielle runs into her house and sees the bodies of her family. I can't stay here so I called upon the ancient world to turn me into my horse form said Danielle.

The spell works, Danielle becomes a black horse with blue eyes but it opens a portal into the saddle club dimension. The saddle club are returning from a trail ride when Danielle crash lands in front of them. Danielle gets up slowly and neighs at them. When Lisa gets closer to Danielle, Danielle stands up on her high legs and is about to stomp on Lisa. Lisa get out of there said Stevie, but she needs help said Lisa.

Danielle then turns to run away when her left front leg goes out and causes her to fall down. Danielle then looks at her left leg, and sees that it's sprained. Lisa steps forward towards Danielle when Danielle gets up again and neighs at Lisa. Please don't hurt me, all I want to do is help you said Lisa to Danielle. Danielle gets on to her high legs and is about to stomp Lisa when she sees Lisa turning going back to her horse and the saddle club rides away.

Danielle limps away into a near by cave and lays down. To the saddle club, Max we found a injured horse but she wouldn't let me or my friends go near her said Lisa. You guys tried your best but let the horse come to you in the near future said Max, what if she still injured out there in the wild? asked Carol. Well, if we do see her again we'll try to capture her said Max.

The next day Danielle is out and about looking for some grass to eat when she hears screams coming from the watering hole. Danielle goes to see whats going on when she sees that the saddle club and there horses are in the watering hole and are trapped by three vicious dogs. Normally Danielle would turn and walk away but she knows that they need her help, Danielle jumps in between the dogs and the saddle club and neighs.

Lisa, do you see that? asked Carol, I do said Lisa. Danielle the rears up then stomps the ground but she forgets that her left foot is sprained and ends up falling down. Danielle gets up and rears again and stomps on the ground then falling down and get back up again and repeating the process over again.

Max appears and sees a black horse protecting the saddle club. Max pulls out a gun and aims into the air and fires it. The dogs then run, Danielle then turns to run when Lisa walks up to her and try to touch her. Danielle rears up, Lisa get away from her said Max, she won't hurt me said Lisa.

I can't take that chance said Max, Danielle looks at Lisa. She is brave for trying to touch me but she can't be trusted until I past judgement thinks Danielle and is about to limp away. Wait, please we want to help you said Lisa, Danielle keeps on limping away and finds a near by cave.

Two days past and the saddle club don't see Danielle. The saddle club are heading back to pine hollow when two dogs appear and start to bark and growl at them. The horses become spook and buck off there riders and run. The dogs head towards the girls when Danielle runs in front and protects them by rearing up but it doesn't work.

Danielle looks at the girls and back to the dogs and decides to have them get on her back. Danielle bends down so the girls can get on her back. What is she doing? asked Lisa, I think she wants us to get on her back so we can get to safety said Carol. The girls get on Danielle's back and Danielle runs and limps a little all the way to Pine Hollow.

Meanwhile at Pine Hollow, the girl's horses made it back without the girls and Max become concerned so he goes out to find them. As Max goes out, he sees the girls on Danielle. Danielle then bends down again and the girls get off and Danielle starts to limp away. Wait, thanks for saving us said Lisa as she goes to touch Danielle again and Danielle is about to rear up when she stops herself and lets Lisa pet her.

Lisa, get away from her said Max, Danielle has a smile. Okay, Max said Lisa and heads into Pine Hollow but Danielle is following her. Wait, Lisa how is she following you? asked Max, I don't know maybe I earned her trust said Lisa. Danielle Neighs and Lisa knows that she has earned her trust.

Lisa goes into the stables and Danielle follows her. Victoria tries to touch Danielle, when she does Danielle rears up. Victoria, get away from her said Max, easy girl it's okay said Lisa. Danielle comes down and follows Lisa into a stall. Now to name you, hmm how about Aelita said Lisa, Danielle turns her head away. I guess not, how about Dani? asked Lisa, Danielle turns towards Lisa. I guess that is your name said Lisa, Danielle neighs when she hears the name that Lisa give her.

 **In the next chapter we'll find out how Danielle is setting in her new home**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Saddle Club or the songs at all!**

 **Chapter 2:**

The vet comes and looks at Danielle's hoof, she is fine but's sprain which means no riding her for a while said the vet. Danielle then lies down and sleeps for the rest of the day.

The next day Lisa is getting Danielle ready when Danielle rears up and is about to hurt Lisa. LISA! yelled Stevie, Danielle stops what she is doing and sees Lisa on the floor. Danielle then walks over to Lisa is about to bend down but instead she runs out the barn in fear.

DANI WAIT! yelled Lisa, Danielle turns and looks at Lisa but she shakes her head and continues running out the barn and into the wilderness until Lisa tried to find her but doesn't find her for two years.

 **Two years Later**

Lisa is riding on Prancer when three dogs appear and attacks. That is when Prancer bucks Lisa off and runs away. Danielle sees that Lisa is about to be attacked the three dogs but she runs in front of Lisa and rears up.

Lisa mouth drops, Danielle keeps on protecting Lisa from the three dogs. Meanwhile Prancer runs all the way back to Pine Hollow. Where's Lisa? asked Stevie, she's in danger said Carol. They both are about to gear up but it's raining outside, girls your not going out there in that weather said Max.

But Max, Lisa is out there without a rain jacket said Stevie. My decision is final said Max, the girls stay out.

* * *

Back to Lisa and Danielle, as the rain is coming down on top of them both. Lisa becomes concerned, Dani I need to get back to Pine Hollow said Lisa to Danielle.

The dogs keep on attacking but Danielle keeps on trying to protect Lisa when lighting and thunder sacred the dogs away. Danielle then turns to leave when she decides to take Lisa back to Pine Hallow.

As Lisa is about to climb on Danielle that is when a mud slide sends Lisa down a cliff side. Danielle goes to the cliff side and tries to get Lisa, Dani go get help at Pine Hollow said Lisa.

Danielle then runs all the way to Pine Hollow, when she gets there the barn doors are closed. Danielle neighes but nobody can hear her over the storm so Danielle does the next best thing and goes back to Lisa to save her.

Lisa hang on said Danielle, wait you can talk said Lisa. Of course but you had to earn my trust you did by looking for me constantly and by the way my name is Daneille and you need to keep this a secret between us said Danielle.

Danielle then bends down and Lisa grabs her neck. Danielle then stands up and Lisa lets go of her neck. Can you take me back to Pine Hollow and can you stay there so I can take care of you please? asked Lisa.

Sure, but I don't trust anyone there said Danielle, there has to be away where you can trust them said Lisa. The last time I trusted someone they betrayed me and I just can't trust them on blind trust said Danielle.

Danielle, there has to be away where you can trust them but how said Lisa, there is away but it'll take them at least two years for them to get my trust and that is to try not to take care of me and the only person that can take care of me is you only said Danielle.

Let's get back to Pine Hollow and figure things out later on said Danielle and they make it back to Pine Hollow.

Lisa enters the barn with Danielle and takes her to an empty stable and puts Danielle in there an closes the door. Goodnight Danielle said enters the area where everyone is. Lisa, there you are said Stevie, I'm okay but I was attacked by three wild dogs and was saved by Danielle that ran away two years ago said Lisa.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll hear what the saddle club say, will Danielle be able to trust the saddle club and max.**

 **Sorry if it's short but I don't have internet and my phone is acting up.**

 **I'll only be able to update stories when I go to the library.**

 **I wanted Danielle be able to talked to Lisa and the saddle club only not Max or any other characters in Pine Hollow at all!**


End file.
